Alice A Heart No Kuni No Alice love story Ch2
by animebabe721
Summary: what happened to Alice? what what is to come of this? where did she end up? Let’s see what this great dream will bring you…


_Chapter 2_

Welcome!

She peeked through her fingers and she couldn't believe her eyes. She gapped at her surroundings and was in utter shock. "There is no way…" she mumbled. The place didn't seem to change to her, it looked exactly the same as it did when she saw it last. She tried pinching herself to see if this just wasn't a crazy dream but it hurt so that meant she was awake. Now with her cheek all red and bewildered she sighed trying to decide what do to with her mind going all crazy.

She decided to explore for a while to see what she remembered. She started walking on the weird twisty dirt road and looked around. Something seemed off to her… everything looked the same but at the same time they had a different feel to it. She got the goose bumps on her arms and rubbed them to make sure that they went away.

She had been walking for a long time and didn't know where to go next. She picked a path out of many hoping to see someone she knew or would just soon meet. In the faint distance she saw what looked to be a person. She sighed with relief and walked over to them. He seemed to be huddled over looking at something or either trying to get something. She quietly walked up behind him and spoke softly

"Uhm… excuse me…. Could u help me?… I seem to be a little lost." Alice said.

The person froze still at the first word she spoke and after a moment of silence they slowly stood up and turned around. It was a man, with white ears wearing a red plaid suit top with a white shirt under that as well as brown dress pants. He stared at her bewildered with his deep red eyes. She looked at him worried and a little confused. Suddenly he lunged at her. She was going to scream but before she could he wrapped her in a tight hug.

"y-you came back!... everyone wondered where you went!... and after all these years your finally back!!" he said happily and excided.

She was so confused and didn't know what to do. "U-uhh are you sure u don't have me mistaken for someone else…? And who are you?" she asked. He pulled away and looked a little hurt "

"U mean u don't remember me?.. Well how rude… but I guess introducing myself one more time wouldn't hurt…" he stated

He let go of her and bowed to her with his left hand on his chest opposite side from his heart. "I am Petter White…. Or as you would remember me as…. The white rabbit." He said before he returned to his standing posture. She blinked and thought for a moment then looked at him shocked

"T-there is no way! Mr. Rabbit??!!" she asked gasping.

Petter smiled and nodded "nice to see you again Alice Liddell." He added with a smiled. She looked him up and down after giving him a huge hug.

"Why do u look so different?" she asked a little confused.

He smiled and nodded "right… well apparently after you left.. Wonderland took on a change for the good." He said smiling.

She looked at him confused still "but why?... why did everything change when I left?" she asked

He shrugged "no one is sure… but we all figured that it was because that u left such an impact on this place that it was forced to change." He said.

She nodded "well… even if it doesn't make sense… I'm just happy to be back and to see everyone one again if I possibly can." she said with a smile.

Petter nodded and smiled "so… you said you might be lost Alice?" he asked

She looked around and nodded "yes I think I am… but I guess you could say it's the same old me… getting lost for no reason… not knowing where I am heading." She said with a little laugh.

Petter took her hand "Well Alice I would be more than happy to show you around again but it just so happens that… I'm late for a very important date…" he said with a chuckle.

She giggled and nodded "well that's alright… I'm bound to wind up finding someone else around here…" she said looking around "but would u mind pointing me in the right direction?" she asked

Petter nodded and pointed to the left and the right at the same time "this way Alice." He stated.

She smiled –Same old Rabbit…- she thought

"Thank you Petter… I'll see you soon." She said as she was about to walk off.

"Goodbye Alice" he said as she left.

She walked down the twisted dirt road that curved and split between trees, sometimes it even disappeared all together. She didn't have a problem with it, but got curious when the dirt road split and curved to the right making a path way that lead to a large gate.

~ I wonder who lives here~ she thought as she looked past the gate to find a beautiful white mansion.

She ran her fingers over the black bars lightly "this place HAS changed so much…" she said to herself.

Suddenly she heard a twig snap behind her making her jump and turn around sharply. She saw two shadows come out of the trees. It wasn't the shadows that bothered her it was the fact that they were holding long metal curved axes! She tried to take a step back but ran into the gate instead. The shadows came closer as one of them spoke

"Trespasser! What do u think you're doing on this land?!" one said harshly.

"Which land did you come from spy?! Gowland's?? Or maybe even the Queen's??" the other snapped.

She looked at them confused "wait no... I-I'm not a spy! …You've got it all wrong—"she said quickly.

The one on the left paused for a minute as she put her hands up in defense.

"It can't be….A-Alice?!?" it asked.

She looked up a little shocked "y-yes?" she asked

Suddenly both of them dropped their axes and ran over to her. She shrieked and braced herself but was surprised when she was embraced by both people. She couldn't be more confused than ever. They let go of her and she blinked a few times to clear her vision. She looked up and tilted her head to the side "who are you?" she asked not recognizing them. One was wearing pink and the other blue.

"Aww now what kind of reunion is this?.." the pink one said.

"Not remembering us! That's a little rude!" the blue one said.


End file.
